One Hell of a Journey
by super.nerd49
Summary: In honour of Temple Run 2 being released. Just a oneshot about running in this new temple. Rated T for language.


**In honour of Temple Run 2 coming out, I give you this oneshot.**

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

"Fuck!" Scarlett leaped over a log full of spikes and quickly turned a corner. Her feet slid out from underneath her and she landed on her side. Not giving herself more than a second, she was back on her feet and running again. She could hear the ragged breath of the monkey behind her.

She'd thought she was done with them, after she'd escaped the first temple. But she, Guy, Barry and Karma had been thrown back in. Where they were, they didn't know. If she ever paused to rest, and looked over the walls, she could only see clouds. Some abandoned temple in the sky? Most likely.

She had been stuck with carrying the idol; Barry had given it to her when they'd crossed paths two (or was it three?) days ago. Time moved too quickly to count up here.

This mega-monkey chasing her, however, was nothing like she'd seen in the first temple. This one was massive, at least two times taller than her, and probably ten times larger than the other monkeys. The only plus side was that there was just the one.

Jump, turn, slide, jump, turn. Over and over again. Nothing interrupted the rhythm, until...

"Ouch!" Someone had rammed into her from her left. Guy pulled her to her feet, and both took off running.

"Where ya been, Red?" he asked as they ran out of the forest, and back into the stone part of the temple.

"Running from that Goddamned monkey! It doesn't stop at all, and always keeps pace with me!" Sure enough, she could hear it behind them once again.

Guy laughed, an unfamiliar sound in the empty temple. "Follow me, Red."

He took the lead, and she ran after him. They turned a few more times, went over a bridge, and then came to a rope. Guy leaped for it, as did Scarlett. They both slid along it, and Scarlett found herself face to face with a cave. Guy was already at the mouth, starting to push a rusty old mining cart along its tracks.

He motioned for her to jump in, and she did, sparing a quick glance back. The monkey was pacing in front of the rope, but turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"He'll be back," Guy muttered. "They know every route in this temple." The cart had gathered speed, and Guy jumped in as well. He smirked at Scarlett's surprised expression, then sat in front of her. "Watch and learn, sweetheart."

He began steering down a perilous path, while Scarlett stared around. She had never found the caves before. "Do the monkeys come in here?"

"Sometimes, but they usually find a way around and start chasing you again out the other side. I think they're scared of the caves."

"When do they come in?" Scarlett asked.

Guy smirked. "Well, they always follow the idol."

"Guy, I have the idol."

As she said it, their cart rammed into another, and they came to an abrupt halt.

"What was that for?" a soft voice asked.

"Karma!" Scarlett and Karma Lee hugged briefly, but Guy called them back to reality.

"I hear you have the idol. Here, I'll take it, you two stay here for a bit and rest up," Karma said, holding her hand out.

Scarlett quickly unfastened her bag and handed Karma the golden artifact.

"You can hide back there, behind the rubble. I think Barry's been here too, I recognized his footprints."

"Thanks, Karma. Good luck!" Scarlett called as she raced away.

Guy pulled her along. "Come on, we won't have much time if the monkey is coming in." He climbed through the rubble first, and she followed.

They didn't speak until they'd heard the monkey pass. Then, they both relaxed.

Scarlett curled up beside Guy and snuggled into his chest. He began absently playing with her hair.

"Guy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get out?"

Guy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Well, I do. But until then, it's gonna be one hell of a journey."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just came up with this while I was studying for exams. You probably won't hear anything from me for a while, I'm going to be studying these next two weeks, and on vacation the week after that. I'll be back soon though, I promise. Until then, please note:**

**- I am currently writing another chapter of Mistakes, and am planning on finishing it soon.**

**- Once Mistakes is done, I'll write some more stuff for Running and Enchanted.**

**- I'll post some more oneshots after that, please let me know what I should write. I'll write some more for the stuff I've already written, but if you have something else you think I should write for, please let me know in a review or a pm.**

**- Please read some of my other stories. I'm afraid that my Harry Potter fics are being lost at sea...**

**OH! AVPC will not be updated until next Christmas. I was planning for this past Christmas, but it snuck up on me and I didn't have it done. Sorry for those of you who were waiting for that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
